In the assembly of a product which forms no part of the present invention, it is necessary to insert a first cylindrical article or part into a second cylindrical or tubular article or part in close fitting relation while protecting the inner cylindrical surface of the second part. To assist in the assembly, it is known to use a pair of opposing thin semi-cylindrical shoes each constructed of stainless sheet steel or molded of composite plastics material. The opposing semi-cylindrical shoes are inserted into the second part, after which the first part is inserted between the opposing shoes. After the insertion of the first part into the second part, the pair of opposing shoes are retracted from the assembled parts. If the outer cylindrical surface of the first part and/or the inner surface of the second part is rough and abrasive, the thin shoes wear quickly and thus have a relatively short service life so that the shoes must be frequently replaced. This requires the assembly operation to be disrupted, and the replacement of the shoes significantly increases the cost of assembling the parts.